Bathtime
by direradiance
Summary: Written for the prompt "bathtime" at reeksofawesome. Jay takes care of Adam while he's injured, slash.


Title: Bathtime

Rating: PG-13

Warnings Slash, angst, romance.

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened. Yep.

Pairing(s): Edge/Christian

Notes: Written for a meme at **reeksofawesome** on lj. The prompt was "bathtime" and I thought about doing shower sex, but then that wasn't what was asked for, so I tried to come up with something and this is the result! I really tried to do things I don't normally do with this one (like romance and angst I guess) so I hope it's good.

* * *

"Adam." Jay didn't look at him, keeping his eyes locked on the television in front of them.

"Hmm?" Adam turned his head and looked at Jay from his spot next to him leaning back on the couch, his leg propped up on a tv tray with a pillow on top of it. As per the doctor's orders, his leg was to be kept higher than his heart.

"It's been two days." Jay watched the credits of the Venture Brothers roll before turning to face Adam.

"Yeah..." Adam looked away, pushing some stray blonde hairs out of his face awkwardly.

"Two days, Adam, two days."

"Yeah, two days since I got home..."

"No, two days since you've had a shower." Jay looked at Adam expectantly, tapping one hand on the armrest of Adam's plush green couch.

"The doctor said I'm not supposed to take a shower!" He was just making excuses now, and that was part of the reason he hadn't wanted Jay to come and take care of him. Not that they spent their days off anywhere besides with each other but... it was difficult enough to pull himself up and stumble into the bathroom by himself. The concern and the hurt and the _pity_ in Jay's eyes as he tried to help only made it worse.

"So what are you gonna do, not shower until your stitches heal?" Jay moved off the couch so that his blue eyes were looking straight into Adam's green ones.

"I..." Adam looked away, resting his head on his palm.

"Come on, don't be like this. I know you've been having troub-" Jay stopped as Adam gave a frustrated sigh, rubbing his temples. He bit his lip before continuing, "Just let me help you Adam. Don't try and do this all by yourself."

The look in Jay's eyes was completely sincere, but it was a tough pill for Adam to swallow. Jay was always the one helping him because he was always the one getting injured- his neck, tearing his pec and labrum, and now this. It was damn frustrating to say the least, and he hated feeling so vulnerable.

"Adam..." Jay was about to start, until Adam extended a tattooed arm to him, still not meeting his eyes. He stopped for a minute, smiling a little, before standing and moving his foot back to the floor before helping him to his feet and grabbing his crutches. "Let's get you into the bath," he said, slinging one of Adam's arms around his shoulders.

Adam sighed as they made it into the bathroom, leaning on one crutch as Jay dropped to his knees in front of him, smiling up at him through blonde eyelashes. Rough fingertips ran over the sensitive skin of his waist, making Adam sigh in a different, more pleasant way before quick work was made of the zipper and button of his shorts before gently sliding them over his legs and off.

Jay gave him a slow kiss as he got to his feet before sliding his hands under his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor, lips moving back to Adam's. Gentle hands moved back to Adam's chest, gently pushing him back to sit on the edge of the tub while he drew the bath with one hand.

The water rushed into the tub behind them, and while Jay stuck a hand under the faucet to see if it was warm enough wrapped his arm's over taut stomach, wrapping around Jay's waist.

"Not until you're clean," Jay smirked moving off of him, and Adam pouted, though he was feeling better about this whole situation already. He allowed Jay to support him while he stepped into the bath, careful to keep his injured leg up and out of the water while he slid in, closing his eyes. The hot bath felt better than he wanted to admit on his muscles, stiff from spending all his time on the couch or in bed, and he sunk into it, letting it come up to his nose.

"See? Not so bad is it? And you didn't even need my help." Jay smiled at him, handing him soap and a washcloth. Adam grunted, making bubbles under the water before sitting up and taking them, and starting to scrub himself off. He looked at Jay as he watched him, sitting at the edge of the tub in his jeans and t-shirt, grinning.

"Pervert." Adam said as he washed his chest, covering his nipples with his hands. Jay laughed and shook his head, turning around. "Now you're just watching in the mirror."

"What do you want me to do?" Jay laughed as he moved to look at Adam again.

"You could help." Adam said with a smile, watching as Jay thought about it for a second before standing and taking off his own shirt and letting it fall to the floor. His belt, jeans and underwear followed, and he watched with definite interest as Jay stepped over him to get into the tub with him, legs on both sides of Adam's waist, straddling him. The water in the tub spilled over the side as he got in and Adam lifted his leg a bit to keep it dry before setting it back down.

"Fatty."

"Shut up. Fatass." Jay laughed, reaching one of his long arms behind Adam's head.

"Hey I though you were gonna he-" Adam stopped as he felt Jay's hands on his scalp, closing his eyes. Fingers ran through his long hair, lathering it, as the sweet smell of his shampoo filled the air. Calloused fingertips massaged his scalp, from his hairline to the base of his neck and he sighed, feeling so relaxed he could almost fall asleep.

"Jay..." Adam said softly, opening his eyes. Jay had his lower lip in his mouth as he concentrated, blue eyes focused solely on him, and Adam felt a blush spread across his cheeks. This is Jay, his best friend since sixth grade, who has always been there for him without question, without judgment, even if he may not have deserved it at the time.

"Hmm?" Jay pauses what he's doing to look down at Adam and smile, "Why are you all red?"

Adam didn't say anything, putting a wet hand on the back of Jay's neck and pulling in him close, their foreheads touching. "Thanks Jay."


End file.
